LED lighting has been replacing prior art fluorescent and incandescent lighting as well as CFL lighting because of its considerably lower power requirement, lower heat generation and concomitant extended life. Though initial costs are considerably higher, these costs are being lowered and the extended life and reduced number of replacement and more convenient use more than make up for the increased initial cost. The most common of the LED lighting is in the form of fluorescent like tubes with end pin attachments which, unlike fluorescent tubes, are identically configured for the common two foot, three foot and four foot lengths. Current LED fixtures can only accommodate a single length LED tube often in multiply arrays. If, for aesthetic, or other considerations, use of different sizes is called for, the entire fixture needs to be replaced.